Pro
by Naara Azuya
Summary: tentang Naruto(pemilik cafe, baru menikah beberapa bulan), Hinata (pegawai yang entah kenapa ceroboh belakangan ini) dan profesionalitas/DUA HARI LALU KAU JUGA BERSUMPAH, MINGGU KEMARIN JUGA, DAN INI ADALAH SUMPAH KELIMA BELASMU BULAN INI! KAU BERSUMPAH ATAS NAMAMU, ATAS NAMA DEWA, BAHKAN ATAS NAMA AYAHMU. LALU KALI INI KAU AKAN BERSUMPAH ATAS NAMA SIAPA LAGI? MAKAM IBUMU?


"Ini sudah ke berapa kalinya, hah!?"

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya takut. Dan kepalanya itu sedang sibuk merutuki Hinata yang sekali lagi menumpahkan kopi pesanan pelanggan.

"Untung saja hanya membasahi taplak meja! Aku tidak bisa bayangkan kalau kejadian dua hari lalu terulang lagi. Kau membuat pelanggan kita harus keluar seperti seorang pembunuh dengan noda merah di tangan dan dadanya!" Bos Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto, memijat kening sambil mengerang frustrasi. "Tidak, tidak. Tidak ada keberuntungan dalam kecerobohan. Ini sudah di luar batas toleransiku."

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya takut-takut. "M-maaf, bos. A-aku berjanji, tidak, aku bersumpah tidak akan mengulanginya l-lagi…"

"Apa?" Naruto menatap mata perempuan itu lekat. "Kau akan bersumpah?"

Iris ungu kelabu Hinata bersinar saat nada suara bosnya memberi sedikit pengampunan. Cepat, dia menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku—"

BRAK

"DUA HARI LALU KAU JUGA BERSUMPAH, MINGGU KEMARIN JUGA, DAN INI ADALAH SUMPAH KELIMA BELASMU BULAN INI! KAU BERSUMPAH ATAS NAMAMU, ATAS NAMA DEWA, BAHKAN ATAS NAMA AYAHMU. LALU KALI INI KAU AKAN BERSUMPAH ATAS NAMA SIAPA LAGI? MAKAM IBUMU!?"

Hinata terbelalak. Hatinya tertusuk saat Naruto melotot dengan tangan merah karena menggebrak meja. Karyawan lain terkejut mendengar kalimat terakhir bos mereka. Mereka bahkan tidak tahu kalau ibu Hinata sudah meninggal.

"Apa bos tidak keterlaluan?" Sakura berbisik, tapi Kiba menepuk pundaknya agar dia diam. Gadis gulali itu kesal, tapi dia sadar kalau bosnya tidak sedang dalam keadaan boleh dikomentari.

Hinata berusaha menahan tangisnya, tapi malah menghasilkan ekspresi wajah yang kacau. Naruto terhenyak saat menyadari wajah putih bersih karyawannya itu berangsur-angsur merah karena perkataannya barusan sangat menyakitkan. Ia lalu kembali mengerang dan sekarang mengacak rambut kuningnya.

"Sial, aku tidak harusnya mengatakan itu." Naruto mengusap wajahnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. "Tolong jangan buat aku harus menghinamu lebih dari ini. Pergilah sekarang juga."

"M-maksud bos?" Air mata Hinata tiba-tiba meluncur tanpa aba-aba. Tidak, dia tidak boleh membiarkan dirinya dipecat dari pekerjaan ini. Setelah menyusahkan ayahnya selama bertahun-tahun selepas kematian ibunya, Hinata sudah bersumpah akan menopang hidupnya sendiri setelah lulus SMA agar ayahnya bisa fokus membiayai pendidikan Hanabi, adik perempuannya.

Naruto membaca raut wajah Hinata lalu menghela napas. Dia sudah mengalami sejumlah kerugian karena sikap ceroboh Hinata. "Aku tidak bisa mempekerjakanmu tanpa gaji yang pantas lebih lama lagi, pergilah." Dan Hinata menyadari sikap bodohnya yang berulang kali membuat gajinya harus dipotong untuk ganti rugi.

Hinata tertegun. Mata Naruto tidak mengatakan apapun kecuali keseriusan. "Bos, tolong m-maafkan aku." Tubuh perempuan itu bergetar, pun suaranya. Naruto membuang muka saat Hinata menundukkan punggungnya sembilan puluh derajat. "A-aku akan melakukan apa saja! Tolong m-maafkan aku," tangisnya di balik rambut panjangnya yang jatuh menutupi wajah.

"Apapun?"

Hinata masih membungkuk, mengangguk. "Apapun, bos." tukasnya lirih. Hati kecilnya sedikit sangsi mengatakan itu. Bagaimana kalau bosnya meminta sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya? Seperti—ah! Hinata memejamkan matanya erat-erat untuk menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran negatifnya. _Hadapi dulu masalah ini, Hinata! Pikirkan yang lain nanti!_

"Tegakkan punggungmu."

Hinata ingin bertanya untuk memastikan perintah bosnya itu. Tapi pertanyaannya tertahan di tenggorokan, berganti dengan gerakan cepat. Dia bisa melihat Naruto menatapnya sambil bersedekap. Mata biru pria itu menatapnya lurus—dan sedikit kasihan.

"Perbaiki dirimu." Hinata mengerutkan alisnya. Apa yang diinginkan bosnya? "Apa yang kau tunggu? Kau sekarang terlihat seperti aku baru saja menganiayamu di sini, dan semua orang menguping di luar. Sudah cukup nama baikku hancur di depan pelanggan, jangan sampai di depan karyawanku juga."

"B-baik. M-maaf, bos." Hinata mencicit lalu mengusap wajahnya yang berantakan karena air mata. Rambutnya yang terurai ke semua arah, pakaiannya yang kusut karena diremas oleh tangannya sejak tadi, dan napasnya yang putus-putus.

"Sekarang, seperti yang kau mau," Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Hinata yang keheranan. Jantung perempuan itu berdebar saat suara langkah Naruto lenyap, digantikan suara _saxophone_ yang selalu dimainkan di _café_ itu.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya.

Ruangan bosnya ini semi-kedap suara.

"Aku sudah membuka pintu untukmu. Sekarang pergi dari sini agar aku bisa memaafkanmu."

.

.

.

 **PRO**

—sebuah fanfiksi Naruto

oleh Naara Azuya

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto—

 **Warning! Style may be changed due to the long hiatus**

.

.

.

Naruto mengerutkan kening saat pintu apartemennya terkunci. Padahal dari luar dia bisa melihat jelas bahwa lampu di dalamnya sudah menyala. Setelah empat kali ketukan dan empat kali menekan bel tanpa jawaban, dia mengambil kunci dari saku dan membuka pintu itu. Hawa dingin _air conditioner_ segera menyambutnya. Pria itu semakin keheranan saat rak sepatu tertata rapi dan keset di dekatnya bersih tanpa debu.

Dua pasang sepatu perempuan ada di sana, berbaris di samping sepasang sepatunya yang lain dan dua pasang _heyabaki—_ sandal rumah—miliknya dan istrinya. _Hei_. Walaupun usia pernikahannya baru hitungan bulan, pria itu ingat sekali kalau istrinya hanya punya dua sepatu itu dan tidak pernah melepas _heyabaki_ nya di dalam rumah.

Naruto ingat betul bagaimana wanitanya itu menjelaskan kalau ia sudah terbiasa memakai _heyabaki_ dan Naruto dengan senang hati mengikuti kebiasaannya. Toh tagihan listrik jadi sedikit berkurang karena tidak perlu sering-sering menggunakan _vacuum cleaner_. _Ah._ Naruto yakin pernikahannya itu bukan imajinasi dan dia memang benar-benar sudah menikah.

Penglihatannya tadi tidak salah, lampu-lampu memang sudah menyala. Tirai-tirai juga sudah ditutup. Dan pot _sansiviera_ di ruang tamu tanahnya masih basah. Istrinya pasti sudah pulang. Tapi tak ada jawaban. Naruto menggigit bibir dalamnya. Istrinya berasal dari keluarga yang lumayan konservatif, jadi tidak pernah sekalipun pulang terlambat tanpa mengabari.

" _Tadaima_!" serunya sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam, sedikit takut. _Jangan sampai ada yang terjadi selama aku pergi._

Dia baru saja akan pergi ke kamarnya saat _rice cooker_ di dapur berdenting, menandakan nasi yang sudah matang. Naruto segera beralih ke dapur untuk menemukan _rice cooker_ yang masih terhubung dengan stopkontak dan lampu tanda matang menyala. Dia bergegas membuka _rice cooker_ itu dan alisnya bertaut saat uap mengepul di wajahnya, berikut nasi panas yang memenuhi wadah _rice cooker_ itu.

Naruto kembali menutup _rice cooker_. Pandangannya beralih pada sepiring tuna panggang dan semangkuk _oshiruko_ —sup kacang merah—terhidang rapi di atas meja makan dengan penutup yang tembus pandang hingga Naruto bisa melihat embun di permukaan dalamnya. Dia akan membuka penutupnya agar bisa mengetahui suhu hidangan itu. Namun selembar kertas di dekat sana menghentikan gerakan Naruto.

" _Gomennasai."_

" _Kuso!_ "

.

.

.

Hinata menatap langit yang berganti dari jingga ke merah muda lalu ke ungu dan berakhir ke biru gelap, dari balik halte bis yang tidak biasanya sepi. Hari ini adalah hari yang berat untuknya, kenapa bintang di atas sana malah membentuk konstelasi?

Hinata mengeratkan pelukan mantel abu-abu pada tubuhnya saat dia merasakan kepalanya pening, lagi-lagi. Inilah yang menyebabkan kinerjanya di _café_ menurun—tubuhnya tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama belakangan ini. Kepala pusing, badan tiba-tiba lemas, dan—astaga. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. _Itu adalah gejala-gejala yang disebutkan dokter saat aku mengalama masa-masa_ sulit _dulu. Apa katanya waktu itu? Dampak fisik dari beban mental?_ Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, menghela napas.

"Jangan pikirkan, Hinata. Atau kau hanya akan semakin sakit." bisiknya pada telinganya sendiri. _Pikirkan hal lain, seperti, kenapa sejak empat puluh lima menit tidak ada bis yang lewat?_

Hinata tidak kedinginan seperti tokoh-tokoh wanita yang putus asa di opera sabun—tangannya malah erat memegang botol air mineral yang permukaannya masih berembun. Dia berniat menyimpan air matanya untuk ditumpahkan di tempat tujuannya nanti, makam ibunya. Kata-kata bosnya tadi sore memang perih, tapi setidaknya itu mengingatkan padanya bahwa sudah beberapa bulan ia lalui tanpa berkunjung ke sana. Perempuan itu menghela napas lagi—untuk kesekian kalinya dalam beberapa menit terakhir.

Omong-omong, Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda pada napasnya. Sambil menghitung uang yang dijejalkannya ke dalam dompet, Hinata mengulang napasnya berkali-kali untuk memastikan dirinya baik-baik saja. Sisa gajinya bulan ini jumlahnya hanya cukup untuk ongkos bis dua kali, bolak-balik. Untuk akomodasinya di sana, dia harus menyempatkan diri di ATM tadi untuk menarik beberapa bagian dari tabungannya.

Walaupun makam ibunya hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari rumah ayahnya, sumpahnya untuk tidak menampakkan diri kecuali ia sudah bisa menunjukkan kemandiriannya menahannya untuk tidak berkunjung ke sana. Dengan uang pas-pasan dan wajah dirundung duka, Hinata lebih suka menyewa penginapan daripada harus mendapat tatapan iba ayahnya.

" _Aku tidak akan pulang kecuali membawa sesuatu yang kuhasilkan sendiri, yang tidak bisa ayah dapatkan selain dariku. Itu janji sekaligus permintaan terakhirku, ayah. Aku tidak bisa terus bergantung pada ayah."_

Hinata menatap jam tangan yang melingkari lengan kirinya. Sudah sejam dia diperhatikan oleh beberapa pengendara yang melintas di jalan dan beberapa pejalan kaki yang lewat di depan halte tempatnya menunggu. Selain lampu halte yang tidak menyala, kesalahan lain yang bisa ia temukan adalah bagaimana jam tangannya itu rasanya membelit lebih erat dari biasanya.

Hinata berdiri, memutuskan untuk memeriksa apakah di kejauhan ada bis yang mendekat. Dia berdiri dengan berjengit karena beberapa bagian tubuhnya terasa tidak nyaman. _Oh, Tuhan!_ Hinata kembali duduk saat semua yang menyakitinya belakangan ini menghantamnya bertubi-tubi. Kepalanya berputar, pandangannya kabur, kakinya tak bertenaga, bahkan—Hinata membekap mulutnya dengan mata terbelalak. Punggungnya membungkuk, menekan perutnya untuk menahan sesuatu yang rasanya akan keluar dari sana.

Entah dia harus bersyukur atau meratap dengan tidak adanya orang yang lewat di dekatnya sama sekali.

Hinata memejamkan mata, menahan tangis dan perasaan ingin pingsan yang menghampirinya tanpa ampun. _Apa yang terjadi denganku? Kenapa hari ini begitu buruk? Kesalahan macam sudah aku lakukan?_

Deru mesin yang mendekat secara tiba-tiba sukses mengambil perhatian Hinata. Dia berusaha menegakkan diri dengan kaki yang gemetar, namun tungkainya seakan roboh saat deru mesin itu lenyap ketika suaranya sedang riuh-riuhnya di telinga Hinata. Saat dia menyingkap kelopak matanya yang terasa berat, sinar lampu tunggal menyorot wajahnya yang berantakan.

Hinata tidak punya cukup tenaga lagi untuk memikirkan atau mengenali siapa pemilik tangan yang meraih tubuhnya dan suara yang menyebut namanya.

.

.

.

Naruto memindahkan sup kacang merah yang baru saja ia panasi ke mangkuk lain. Hari ini adalah hari yang cukup panjang dan benar-benar melelahkan, ia akui. Dia menata mangkuk sup kacang merahnya berdampingan dengan segelas teh hangat dan beberapa roti gulung kayu manis yang sempat ia bawa pulang dari _café_ di atas nampan. Sambil bersiul pelan—untuk menenangkan pikiran dan perasaannya—ia mengangkat nampan itu ke kamarnya.

Naruto tertawa pelan saat melihat istrinya terbungkus selimut di ranjang mereka. Pria itu meletakkan nampannya di atas lemari pendek di sebelah ranjangnya, lalu menepuk pundak perempuan itu beberapa kali.

"Hei, jangan begitu. Kau nanti tidak bisa bernapas." Naruto menyibak selimut itu sedikit hingga menampakkan wajah istrinya yang cepat-cepat memejamkan mata. "Jangan pura-pura tidur, kau tidak pernah bisa tidur kalau lampu menyala."

"Tidak usah repot-repot." cicit perempuan itu saat Naruto mengangkat nampan tadi ke atas kasur. Dia segera menegakkan punggung dan menerima nampan tadi ke atas pangkuannya.

Naruto mengedikkan bahunya. "Kalau itu maumu, anggap saja aku melakukannya bukan untukmu, tapi untuk anakku."

Senyum kedua orang itu terkembang saat mata mereka bertemu. Naruto tidak bisa melupakan ekspresi istrinya saat dokter datang menghampiri mereka di ruang opname sambil tersenyum lebar. Perempuan itu memang tidak pandai menyembunyikan sekaligus menunjukkan ekspresi, maka raut yang ditunjukkan wajahnya saat dokter mengkonfirmasi kehamilannya adalah perpaduan rasa terkejut, bahagia, lelah, dan tidak percaya. Hei, walaupun halte itu tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemen mereka, berjalan tanpa alas kaki bukan hal yang mudah.

"Jangan membuatku takut, tolong." Naruto membantu wanita itu meminum tehnya. "Aku tidak pernah menikahimu karena kasihan, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Kenapa kau tidak bisa percaya itu, Hinata?"

Hinata meletakkan gelasnya kembali ke nampan lalu menunduk. "Maafkan aku."

Naruto menghela napas. "Aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Aku kelewatan dengan menyebut ibumu tadi."

"B-bukan salah Naruto- _kun_ , kok." Hinata menatap wajah Naruto pelan-pelan. "Aku terlalu memaksakan diri karena janjiku pada ayah. Akhirnya Naruto- _kun_ harus rugi karena aku keras kepala."

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Kau benar. Tapi aku juga seharusnya lebih memperhatikanmu."

Hinata mengangguk, menatap pantulan wajahnya di mata suaminya. Untuk pertama kalinya dia berani menatap mata Naruto—sebagai seorang istri sejak pernikahan mereka. Sebelumnya ia masih selalu menganggap Naruto sebagai atasannya walaupun di luar jam kerja mereka.

Bagaimana tidak?

Naruto baginya adalah malaikat yang memberinya jalan untuk memenuhi janjinya pada ayahnya, mau menerimanya bekerja di _café_ yang baru dibangun walaupun Hinata tidak punya pengalaman atau kemampuan apapun yang bisa membantu mengembangkan usaha baru itu. Dan dengan semua rasa hormat yang tertanam, sulit bagi Hinata untuk mengubah pandangannya saat Naruto tiba-tiba melamarnya untuk menjadi istrinya.

Di pikiran Hinata saat itu, mungkin Naruto butuh seseorang untuk mengurusnya. Dan untuk membalas budi baik, Hinata mengantarkan Naruto menghadap ayahnya—yang tentu saja setuju jika putrinya punya seseorang yang bisa menjaganya.

"Kalau kau sudah merasa lebih baik, ayo temui ayahmu, besok atau besok lusa. Kau juga ingin ke makam ibumu, kan?" Naruto memindahkan nampan, gelas, dan roti ke atas lemari pendek. Hinata tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakannya menyendok sup kacang merah.

"Aku b-belum—"

"Apanya?" Naruto menggenggam lengan Hinata. "Kau akan memberinya seorang cucu, Hinata. Apalagi yang lebih baik daripada itu?"

Hinata tersenyum, membalas genggaman Naruto dengan malu-malu menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan pria itu. " _Arigatou, ne._ "

"Hei, kau tahu 'kan bukan itu yang harusnya kau katakan?" Naruto melirik Hinata yang lalu mengulum senyum. "Sini, biar kupindahkan mangkuk ini. Sebentar, nah, selesai."

Hinata tersenyum lebar, memutar tubuh untuk membalas pelukan Naruto di tubuhnya. " _Aishiteru yo,_ Naruto- _kun_."

" _Aishiteru mo_ , Hinata." Naruto mencium pucuk kepala istrinya sambil menikmati hangat wanita itu di tubuhnya. "Oh iya, omong-omong, apa kau lupa? Padahal tadi pagi kau yang memperingatkanku kalau jalan di selatan sedang ada perbaikan, jadi beberapa jalur dialihkan. Yah, termasuk jalur bis ke rumahmu. Jelas saja haltenya tadi gelap, bisnya harus memutar dan lewat di halte lain."

"Eh? B-benarkah?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **a/n :3**

 **yeay, lama tidak bertemu :"**

 **Naa tidak muncul setahun ini karena harus mengalami sibuknya transisi dari dua jenjang pendidikan yang berbeda :v Dan setelah semua euforia terkait itu selesai dan semua** _ **plot**_ **yang harus dikurung sudah menggelepar minta diketikkan,** _ **here I am**_

 _ **as always, thanks for read :3**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa bos bisa tahu soal ibu Hinata?" Sakura mengelap gelas sambil menatap Kiba yang merapikan kursi-kursi. Yang ditatap hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Dia bahkan menghitung berapa sumpah yang diberikan Hinata. Mengherankan." Ino berkomentar setelah selesai menyapu. "Aku curiga ada sesuatu yang tidak beres."

"Sesuatu memang ada." Shikamaru mengeluarkan kunci lalu berjalan ke pintu utama. "Tapi bukan sesuatu yang tidak beres."

"Oh, maksudmu yang waktu itu, ya?" Kiba meregangkan tubuhnya sejenak. "Sepertinya memang benar."

"Apa?" Sakura melipat lapnya dengan penasaran. "Kalian tahu sesuatu?"

"Yah, kalian ingat saat bos memintaku menemaninya menyusun proposaluntuk festival beberapa bulan lalu? Di sana ternyata ada beberapa kendala teknis, jadi sementara dia harus turun tangan langsung menemui beberapa orang, aku menyelesaikan beberapa hal dengan _laptop_ nya." Shikamaru berbalik setelah selesai mengunci. Ia terkekeh melihat wajah antusias Ino dan Sakura.

"Dan Shikamaru tidak sengaja membuka _email_ bos yang dikirim oleh seseorang dari studio foto. Dan di sana ada foto bos dan Hinata dengan pakaian pernikahan," Kiba melanjutkan dengan suara tertahan saat sadar Naruto masih ada di dalam ruangannya. "Kebetulan aku mengenal seseorang di studio foto itu. Dan setelah aku mencari tahu, ya! Mereka sudah menikah!"

"KAU SERIUS!?"

"Tutup mulut kalian, bodoh!" Kiba mendelik pada Ino dan Sakura.

"Tapi," Ino menatap Kiba dan Shikamaru. "Kalau memang begitu, kenapa sikapnya pada Hinata tadi kasar sekali?"

"Itulah yang disebutkan profesionalitas." Naruto berseru dari balik meja _counter_ , membungkus beberapa roti gulung kayu manis. "Hei, Hinata menyukai roti ini, kan?"

Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino, dan Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk kaku, terkejut dan terciduk.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
